


Nella città grigia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La grande magia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una bambina incontra una strega nella sua città futuristica e sente di essere a sua volta diversa.Scritta con i Prompt di scorta.Prompt: L4) Immagine (credits: marijeberting)Link immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/marijeberting/art/Industrial-Park-in-the-evening-836466222
Series: La grande magia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729201





	Nella città grigia

Nella città grigia

La ragazzina stava seduta ai piedi della gargantuesca sfera di metallo liscia che rifletteva le luci degli innumerevoli grattacieli della città.

Nuvolette candide puntellavano il cielo plumbeo, che si confondeva col grigiore dell’ambiente tutt’intorno.

La giovinetta si ondeggiava sulla panchina, muovendo i piedi davanti a sé. Indossava una salopette colorata, che si differenziava dai vestiti neri e bianchi dei versi uomini d’affari che si avvicendavano nella piazza.

I ponti di metallo sospesi cambiavano continuamente forma, facendo scattare i giganteschi ganci che li ancoravano agli edifici. Persone scendevano dagli ascensori, spintonando quelli che volevano salire ostruendo le entrate.

La bambina fissò la vecchia seduta accanto a lei, intenta a leggere un giornale dalla carta ingiallita che riportava come titolo: “Dieci giorni alla grande festa lunare”.

“Lei non ha tablet?” chiese la più giovane.

La donna si posò un indice sulle labbra e la zittì con un lungo: “Shhh”.

La più giovane fece una smorfia e si voltò, sentendo un miagolio, abbassò lo sguardo e vide che ai piedi della donna stava un trasportino. Al suo interno sonnecchiava un gatto.

“Un animale! Uno vero, non è un ologramma” cinguettò la piccola. Si sporse e dimenò la mano smagrita.

“Ciao bel gattino” salutò.

Il micio le fece una linguaccia.

La bambina si lamentò: “Signora, il suo gatto mi ha fatto la linguaccia”.

L’anziana si alzò, ripiegò il giornale e lo mise nella sua borsa a tracolle con perline. Afferrò il manico del trasportino e si allontanò lungo la piazza, dalle mattonelle grigie a specchio.

La bambina le corse dietro, affascinata.


End file.
